


The 'I' in Lie

by pebbles403



Series: Unfaithfully [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick meets Lacie at a gig. Will he be able to resist the temptation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'I' in Lie

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This is my first attempt at Fall Out Boy fanfiction. I own nothing except Lacie Reynolds and her kids. They are my brain child. Also I have no problems with FOBs significant others. I think it's fantastic that they have found love. That being said this of course is a work of fiction. Enjoy!)

It was electric from the moment they crossed paths...

Patrick knew that he should call his wife. The emotion in his voice would give him away if he did though. The sleeping form next to him began to stir. He wondered how it had come to this. He'd never been the type to do underhanded things, but with the band's second hiatus ongoing and with how much he and Elisa had been fighting lately, he just gave into temptation.

"Good morning Patrick," said the now awake woman.  
"Good morning Lacie. How did you sleep?"  
"Better than you did I think. Are you feeling ok?"  
"I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind," he kissed her twice, "you know you and I have to end this. It's wrong and we both know it."  
Lacie looked down at her hands, "I know Patrick, but I can't stay away from you."  
"I need to stop calling you like I do," he replied.  
"And I can just as easily stop answering your calls too, but honestly, I don't want to ignore them."  
"Do you feel as guilty as I do about all of this?"  
"Of course I do Patrick! I feel like scum in the morning, but before that, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. You've always made me smile since we first met, and had we met under different circumstances, I think we could be very happy together. But you're married with a son. I always swore that I'd never be the 'other woman', but then I met you and I've become what I hate."  
"Lacie, I love my wife, but I've fallen in love with you too."  
"Don't say that Patrick. It's just lust."  
"If it were only lust, I'd have stopped calling you by now."  
"No you wouldn't Patrick. You know as well as I do that you'd still call, and like always, I'd still answer."

Lacie got out of the bed and put her clothes on.  
"I have to go Patrick. I have to pick up my kids from my brother's house."

Patrick got out of bed and grabbed Lacie's arm. He pulled her close and kissed her before she walked out of the hotel room. He sat back down and thought about when this all started....

***Four Months Prior***

Patrick decided he would take the time off again to re-tour Soul Punk. Fall Out Boy had decided to take another short hiatus. The label didn't want to renew their contracts, and they had all decided together to that they needed time off to find themselves again. So that's how Patrick wound up playing small nightclubs and bars again. He didn't mind the small venues. He enjoyed doing his own thing. Elisa was upset about it though.  
"Don't you remember what happened last time honey? People couldn't separate you from Fall Out Boy and you got so depressed," Elisa said.  
"I know, but I have to try again. I've gotten quite a fan base for 'Soul Punk' now. Maybe it was just bad timing last time. Don't you understand what this means to me?"  
"Of course I do honey, but I also remember the backlash and hurt. I don't want you to do this again. I'd much rather you just be happy."  
"Then understand that I have to do this Elisa. Please."  
"Patrick, you are a grown man, so you do what you think you have to do. Just remember that Declan and I will be here waiting on you."  
"Thank you."

He kept thinking about that first big argument. Elisa was just trying to be realistic, but it hurt. He felt like she didn't have faith in him. He slammed another shot and prepared himself to go on stage. It was the first show of the tour and he was actually nervous. When he had made the announcement on his Twitter, most of the response was good, but of course there were a few negative comments about it. He was trying to ignore those feelings of self doubt that were threatening to creep into his mind. He took one more check in the mirror and walked backstage.

***After The Show***

"Thank you to everyone who came out to see the show tonight! I hope you all had as good a time as I did!"  
Patrick walked backstage and waited a bit before re-emerging to the club. Most people had left, but there were still people waiting for autographs. He didn't mind this part. His fans were the entire reason he did what he did. Well that and the fact that he loved the rush of performing live.  
He was down to the last few people in line when he saw her. She had her uniform on that had the name of the club on it. She had short black hair, pale skin and the most striking grey eyes. They looked like they held all the answers to the secrets of the universe. She reached the front of the line and smiled warmly at him.  
"Mr. Stump would you mind signing my copy of your CD?"  
"I don't mind at all, and please, call me Patrick, miss?"  
"Oh sorry! Lacie. Lacie Reynolds. Spelled L-A-C-I-E."  
Patrick signed her CD and he did something that he never thought he'd do. He added his cell number with the simple message of 'call me' written as well. Lacie took the CD back without looking at it.  
"Thank you so much Patrick! I have to get back to work now. I enjoyed your concert immensely. Thank you again!"  
Patrick smiled, "You're welcome miss Lacie Reynolds. Don't work too hard. Life's too short to work yourself to death."  
Lacie blushed and returned to work. Patrick decided to stick around a little longer and have a drink before going back to his hotel.  
***Three Hours Later***

Patrick lay in his hotel bed thinking still, about Lacie. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Elisa.  
"Hi honey. How is everything at home?"  
"Everything's good. Declan misses you."  
"I miss him too."  
"How's the start of the tour going?"  
"It's great so far. I'm getting a much better response this time than I did before."  
"That's good. I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you were doing fine. I miss you baby."  
"I miss you too honey. Have a good night."  
"You too Patrick. I love you."  
"I love you too Elisa."

As soon as Patrick hung up the phone, another call came through. He didn't recognize the number, but he hoped it was Lacie.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi! Patrick?"  
He recognized the voice, it was Lacie.  
"Yeah it's Patrick. I see you got my little message that I wrote."  
"I called you didn't I?" she asked amused.  
"I guess you did," he chuckled.  
"Can I ask why? Married men don't usually give their numbers to 18 year old women"  
"I just thought we could talk," he said carefully. He hadn't realized that he was only 18. Her eyes told a story of a much older woman. She carried herself like she was older.  
"Talk huh? Well if you're still up for a talk, meet me at the all-night diner down the street of the club. I just got off work and I'm hungry."  
"I'll be there in ten minutes Lacie."  
"And I'll get us a booth in the meantime."  
Patrick hung up the phone and immediately got up to get dressed and head to the diner.

Lacie sat at the diner waiting on Patrick anxiously. Why had Patrick Stump given her his cell number? Why had she called him? She knew he was married. Numbers only got exchanged like that when someone was looking for something more than just to talk.  
"You look lost in your thoughts Lacie."  
She looked up and smiled, "Sorry I got troubled thoughts."  
Patrick rolled his eyes, "Mind sharing them?" he queried as he sat across from her in the booth.  
"Not exactly right now."  
"Oh. Ok then. Well what's good at this place?"  
"Their chicken strip basket is amazeballs, but I'm pretty sick of chicken right now, so I think I'll be ordering their amazing patty melt instead," she joked.  
"And why are you sick of chicken right now?"  
"Well when you have two 3 year olds at home that will eat nothing but chicken nuggets and mac-n-cheese, you'll eat literally anything else to feel like an adult again," she chortled.  
"You have kids?" he asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Yeah. I have twins. They're the light of my life." She excitedly pulled out her phone and brought up a picture of her with two little spitting images next to her. They looked like someone had taken the picture as they were laughing.  
She pointed to her kids individually and spoke animatedly, "This is my baby girl Prue. She loves frogs and getting dirty. And this little heart-breaker is my Max. He's more of an indoor playing music loving kid."  
Patrick looked at Lacie's face as she talked about her kids. She seemed so happy. He felt the stirrings of something in his chest. Could it be love? He knew that it was wrong. Guilt was setting in along with the butterflies he was feeling.  
"Those names are fantastic. I bet you're a Beatles fan aren't you Lacie?"  
"I am. Prue's full first name is Prudence and Max's is Maxwell," she blushed.  
"Two great songs," he chuckled.  
"Most people don't put two and two together like that."  
"Well I'm not most people Lacie."  
Before Lacie could reply the waitress came up and asked what they would like. They put in their orders and thanked the waitress as she turned to leave.  
"So Patrick, why did you give me your number?"  
"Why did you call me?" he countered.  
"I guess because you made me feel special. You looked at me like I was the only one in the room. It gave me butterflies honestly," she confessed.  
"Well I knew I had to get to know you better. You seem like you're older than your 18 years. I guess you could say I'm smitten."  
Patrick didn't know where this sudden burst of confidence came from. He's never been this forward with someone before. Not even Elisa. She had made the first move.  
Lacie blushed at his response. She didn't have time to find a reply as their food had just shown up.

For the next hour they laughed and talked like they were old friends. Once all the food was gone, Patrick insisted on paying the check. Lacie tried to argue with him since she had invited him to the diner in the first place.  
"I'm a gentleman madam. And a gentleman always treats a lady," he said in a mock offended tone.  
"Oh my knight in a shining fedora," she laughed.  
"How about we compromise and you can pay next time."  
"You seriously want to have dinner with me again sometime?" she looked surprised.  
"If you would like to, You're a wonderful woman Lacie. I really do want to get to know you better."  
"Patrick, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I've got my kids to think about, and you're married with a son of your own."  
"Lacie, please. I've never met anyone that I could talk to so freely. I have to see you again."  
"I'll think about it Patrick."

They got up to leave the diner. Once they were outside, she turned to say goodbye. Patrick plucked up all of his courage and took her by the shoulders. As he gazed into her eyes, he didn't notice that the gap between them was shrinking. Patrick inhaled sharply and closed the rest of the gap as he crashed his lips into hers. Lacie moaned into his mouth as their tongues collided. Patrick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.  
Lacie pulled away from him breathing heavily. She knew this was wrong. He was married and 15 years older than her. Patrick hailed a cab and got inside. He looked at Lacie silently beckoning her to get in with him. She almost didn't get in. Then at the last second she climbed inside. Patrick told the driver the address of his hotel and they were off.  
He gazed at Lacie again and thought about Elisa at home with Declan. A flash of guilt passed through him again. At that moment, Lacie put her hand in his and the guilt was replaced with lust. He leaned into her again and claimed her mouth with his again.  
They continued to kiss, running their hands over each other the entire ride to his hotel. The cab pulled up to the curb. Lacie got out as Patrick paid and tipped the driver. Once he exited the cab, he immediately took her hand and lead her inside. They stepped into the deserted elevator and Patrick pushed the 5 button to take them to his floor. He kissed her again with more urgency this time. Lacie pulled away when the door dinged and opened to Patrick's floor. He pulled his key card out of his wallet and unlocked and opened the door for Lacie to enter.  
As soon as the door closed, they were all over each other.

Patrick was pulled out of his reverie by his phone ringing. It was Elisa.  
"Hey baby how are you?"  
"Don't you 'hey baby' me Patrick Stump! I saw her leave your room! Let me in!"  
Patrick got up and opened the door with a guilty look on his face. There stood Elisa fit to be tied. More furious than he had ever seen her before. She shoved past him into the room and spun around on him.  
"How long has this been going on?" she asked in a demanding tone.  
Patrick knew there was no sense in trying to deny it. Elisa knew and he deserved her wrath.  
"Four months. I'm so sorry Elisa. It should've never happened."  
"Don't apologize to me Patrick! I thought you loved me, but I can see that you clearly don't!"  
"But I do!"  
"Bullshit Patrick! If you did, you wouldn't be carrying on with her behind my back! If you want to be with your whore so bad, then I'll let you. I want a divorce Patrick."  
Patrick flinched when she called Lacie a whore. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked down at the floor defeated. Elisa had every right to be furious. She had always been so good to him, and yet he threw away her trust for Lacie.  
"I'm sorry Elisa. I don't deserve you."  
"That's right you don't! I'm completely serious though Patrick. I. Want. A. Divorce."  
"Okay," Patrick said weakly. He couldn't look her in the eyes. All he could do was look at the floor.  
"You can come to the house to get some of your things. Looks like this hotel room is your new home. We'll discuss the custody of Declan later. Right now I don't want to even look at you."  
And with that Elisa walked out of his hotel room and his life. Patrick turned on the radio as he lay back down on the bed. Wouldn't you know it? His song was on the radio. As the chorus came Patrick sang it softly as he silently cried, "I put the I-I-I in lie, cause I'm a cheat, cheat, cheat."

 

FIN


End file.
